Pneumatic nail guns with angle have been extensively used in interior decorating, and furniture industry. During operations of conventional nail guns, users may install nails in a wrong direction or at a wrong angle, and the nails may have inferior quality. Consequently, when the nail gun shoots nails, the nails become inverted or jammed/wedged. In this case, the nail is likely fired from a gun channel of a gun barrel instead of a gun nozzle, which may result in harm to the user.
In order to prevent this problem, the conventional nail gun additionally includes a steel protection cover at the gun nozzle and a channel base, so as to prevent nails from being fired from the gun channel to harm the user. However, when the nails are jammed or inverted, it is required to unfasten the screws of the steel protection cover by tools, and then the protection cover can be removed for taking out the jammed nails. This is inconvenient for users, and the screws can be lost so easily that the steel protection cover cannot be fastened well.
Accordingly, it is the aim of the present invention to overcome operation and fastening problems of the protection cover.